


Хороший друг

by Yell0w_belly



Series: Хороший [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly
Summary: Дженсен все чаще вспоминал тот жаркий день, который он провёл в соседской постели с женатым омегой.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Хороший [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106390
Kudos: 6





	Хороший друг

**Author's Note:**

> История глазами Дженсена

Дженсен проснулся по будильнику в шесть утра, первым делом отправился в душ и уже после спустился, чтобы собрать себе пару бутербродов на работу. За спиной послышались шаги. 

— Дженсен, ты уже встал? 

— Да, мам. 

Донна в мягком халате и пушистых тапочках прошаркала к одному из кухонных шкафов и достала небольшой контейнер с таблетками. Дженсен наполнил стакан водой и поставил его перед матерью на стол. 

— Спасибо, милый, — Донна высыпала на ладонь капсулы, закинула в рот и сделала пару глотков из стакана, при этом слегка поморщившись. 

Дженсен закинул контейнер с бутербродами в рюкзак и уже хотел уходить, но мама поймала его за руку. 

— Сегодня снова задержешься на работе? 

Дженсен поцеловал ее в щеку. 

— Да. Как обычно, мам. 

И ушел. 

***

Дженсен работал в гараже у Джима с конца сентября. Джим Бивер был когда-то хорошим приятелем отца и видел своими глазами, что Дженсен неплохо разбирался в механизмах, особенно в автомобилях, а какое-то время Дженсен даже собирал в своем гараже старенький харлей. Поэтому Джим принял его на работу без проблем.

Еще в конце августа Дженсен должен был уехать в Хьюстон, чтобы начать учебу в одном из колледжей вместе со своим другом Кевином, но к сожалению, все планы пошли под откос. Донна попала в больницу с сердечным приступом. Ей предоставили длительный отпуск по состоянию здоровья, но только за свой счет, и пока Донна не пришла в себя и не могла снова выйти на работу, кому-то нужно было оплачивать коммунальные услуги, налоги, покупать еду и прочие предметы необходимости. Так что Дженсен решил пропустить один год и остаться дома. 

Он вышел из дома, и первым делом его взгляд падал на соседские окна. Возле дома стояла красная хонда мистера Коллинза. Где-то там еще спал Джаред в объятиях своего мужа. 

Дженсен больше не пересекался с омегой, стараясь сделаться незаметным, пропадал целыми днями у Джима в гараже. 

Он не мог даже предположить, какая будет реакция Джареда при встрече с ним, возможно, тот сделает вид, что Дженсена не существует или же пошлет куда подальше. И от этого осознания неприятно давило в груди. 

Дженсен часто вспоминал тот день. Он не был таким отчаянным и смелым в жизни, точно нет. Просто разом голову повело. Это было как наваждение. 

Дженсен бывало перекручивал в голове самую первую встречу с высоким, красивым омегой. Он и его муж только въехали в соседский дом, и мама Дженсена первая решила наладить соседские отношения. Она пригласила мужчин на свой фирменный яблочный пирог в дом. 

Дженсен с восхищением наблюдал за омегой, любовался легкими улыбками и ямочками на щеках. Он знал, что шанса совсем нет, просто иногда давал волю своей фантазии, когда дрочил в душе или перед сном в кровати, представляя, как длинные ноги обвивают его бедра, как узел соединяет их вместе, и можно было даже запустить пальцы в шелковистые волосы и притянуть к себе для поцелуя или перебирать пряди, пока омега лежал в его объятиях. 

И все это могло остаться только глупой фантазией, если бы Дженсен не стал ловить на себе ответные голодные взгляды. Если бы он постоянно не наблюдал за омегой, то возможно, пропустил и не заметил каждое мимолетное внимание к себе.

Дженсена вело. Теперь он старался чаще искать работу поближе к дому своих соседей, специально надевая одежду, еще больше открывающую его тело или, чтобы она тесно облегала мышцы, которые он набрал за последние два года, таская железяки в гараже у Джима. 

И в один момент Дженсен просто сорвался, когда сладкий запах течки опьянил голову похлеще самого крепкого алкоголя. Он немного успел попробовать, но примерно знал, что так и бывает. 

В тот момент Дженсен потерял всякий стыд и все эти грязные вещи вылетали из его рта на раз. 

Но ведь он так себя обычно не вел ни с одним омегой. Даже к первому поцелую он напряженно готовился. А здесь. 

Но, с другой стороны, ни один из этих омег не был такими горячими, как Джаред. 

Только сейчас реальность опустилась на него и скинула с небес на землю. Особенно когда его холодным тоном попросили уйти. Дженсен в первую очередь надел на себя игривую маску, как того и требовала ситуация, затем, конечно же, ушел. 

Дженсен думал об этом слишком часто, пока проводил время под очередной машиной, пока открывал капот и менял колеса у следующего и следующего автомобиля. 

Он вынырнул из-под пикапа, когда заметил ноги Джима. 

— Давай, сынок. Иди уже на обед. Я тут разберусь. 

— Ладно. 

Дженсен поднялся на ноги и взял первую попавшуюся тряпку, чтобы оттереть машинное масло с рук. Джим в это время уже закатал рукава на своей рубашке.

— Так сейчас глянем, что у нас здесь. — Затем снова посмотрел на Дженсена. — А ты уже давай иди. Сделай перерыв. 

Дженсен откинул тряпку обратно на стол, поднялся по лестнице до кабинета, где располагалась небольшая комната отдыха. 

По-быстрому перекусил бутербродами и запил все водой. Засиживаться не хотелось, потому что он знал — Джим быстро разберется с пикапом, и можно будет приступить к следующей машине. 

Когда он спускался, то заметил, что пикап уже сменили на другую машину, очень даже знакомую красную хонду, а рядом с ней стоял его сосед, в темных джинсах и легкой куртке алого цвета. Джаред разговаривал с Бивером. 

— О, а вот и наш мастер, Дженсен — представил его Джим, как только Дженсен спустился к ним в гараж. Судя по лицу омеги, Джаред никак не ожидал увидеть его здесь. Джим сделал свое дело и быстро ретировался обратно в свой кабинет, оставляя их наедине. 

— Привет, — сказал Дженсен, разглядывая омегу.   
Красивый.   
Хотелось протянуть руку и нежно коснуться его лица. 

— Почему ты не в колледже? — первое что сказал Джаред, его тон был слегка обвиняющим, а потом он вдруг смутился и добавил более мягко. — Сейчас вроде как уже октябрь. 

— Я решил пропустить год по личным делам. 

— Вот как. 

Они топтались на месте, Дженсен заметил легкий румянец на лице омеги, но ему не хотелось смущать Джареда, поэтому он сразу же перешёл к делу. 

— Что-то случилось с вашей машиной? 

Джаред облегченно вздохнул, будто до этого Дженсен собирался его пытать. 

— Да, она пару раз глохла, когда Миша уезжал на работу. 

Дженсен открыл капот и склонился, но не удержавшись задал вопрос:

— А где ваш муж? 

Джаред остановился рядом, оперевшись руками на крыло машины, и заглядывая вместе с ним под капот. 

— Он снаружи разговаривает по телефону. 

Дженсен не мог сосредоточиться на диагностике, все его внимание невольно возвращалось к омеге, который находился так близко. Их руки были в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и Дженсен слегка сдвинулся, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Но Джаред быстро отступил. 

— Подожду-ка я тоже снаружи. Как закончишь — сообщи.

Дженсен сразу же спрятал руки в карманы комбинезона. 

— Да, конечно. Это не займет много времени. 

Джаред ушел, и Дженсен слегка подпнул колесо машины от досады. Нужно было сосредоточиться на работе, а не думать нижним мозгом. Не хватало еще выставить себя дураком перед соседями. Дженсен вздохнул и принялся за работу, но временами все равно поглядывал на дверь. 

Диагностика заняла примерно полчаса, Дженсен как мог оттер с рук грязь и направился в сторону выхода, где его должны были ждать, но остановился и замер, прислушиваясь к разговору, Джаред почти кричал на мужа. 

— Целый месяц? Ты издеваешься надо мной? Ты только вернулся из очередной командировки и вот уже уезжаешь на гребаный месяц. 

— Джаред... 

Голос Миши звучал тише, но в нем слышалась твердость. 

— Нет. Меня достали твои командировки, твои постоянные задержки на работе. Да, мы только ругаемся из-за нее. Она как будто третье лицо в наших отношениях. 

— Эта работа позволяет лично тебе ни в чем себе не отказывать. Мы купили дом в приличном районе, только потому что я ночевал на работе, потому что старался изо всех сил, — теперь уже Миша сорвался. — С продажи твоей книги мы смогли сделать отличный ремонт. А вторую ты пишешь уже четвертый год и никакого результата. Так дела не делаются. 

— Я не могу писать по щелчку пальцев. Это либо приходит, либо нет. Иначе она не будет той самой и не разойдется большим тиражом. 

— А я не могу надеяться на твое вдохновение. Оно нас не обеспечит. Это только я смогу. Тем более мы можем повременить с детьми еще как минимум лет пять. 

— Пять лет? Да, я не уверен, что сейчас-то смогу забеременеть. Мне, может быть, и понадобятся все эти пять лет, чтобы у нас что-то получилось. 

— Не преувеличивай. 

Джаред разочарованно хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. 

— Ты просто зациклился на этом. 

— Это ты зациклился на своей работе, только спишь и видишь, как бы поскорее начать новый проект. Ты только о ней и думаешь, мы даже дома обсуждаем твою работу. Это действует мне на нервы. 

— Прекрати. Давай, не будем ругаться в общественном месте на глазах чужих людей. 

— О, без проблем. Да, пошел ты. 

Пару минут длилось молчание, возможно, Джаред ушел или просто разговор был закончен, и Дженсен поспешил появиться. 

— Привет, Дженсен, — сказал Миша, натянув на лицо соседскую улыбку, как будто ничего не произошло. 

— Здравствуйте, Мистер Коллинз. 

Джаред стоял в паре футов от них, повернувшись спиной и сложив руки на груди. 

— Так что там с машиной? — спросил Миша, привлекая его внимание.

— Давайте пройдем в гараж, и я вам все расскажу на месте, — Дженсен говорил с ним, но смотрел все равно на эти напряженные плечи в стороне, весь вид омеги говорил, что он очень расстроен. 

Миша шагнул в его сторону, и Дженсену пришлось отвести взгляд, направляя мистера Коллинза к гаражу.

Там внутри Дженсен объяснил все про предстоящий ремонт машины. 

— Вы не собираетесь никуда уезжать в ближайшее время? 

Он спрашивал это для того, чтобы знать, когда можно начать ремонт. И да, еще ему было любопытно. Обычный вопрос.

— У меня намечается одна командировка. Во вторник должен уже выехать. А что, ремонт может занять несколько дней? 

Дженсен покачал головой. 

— Буквально два — три часа. Если завтра доставите машину часам к восьми, в десять сможете забрать. 

Миша довольно улыбнулся. 

— Это хорошо. Попрошу Джареда отвезти машину. А мне вот, похоже, придется использовать такси, чтобы попасть на работу. 

— Тогда можете подняться к Джиму и зарегистрироваться, а я пока выгоню машину из гаража. 

Он надеялся еще раз увидеть омегу. Может быть, попытаться как-то его утешить или хотя бы переброситься парой фраз, чтобы услышать его голос. 

— Да, хорошо. 

Дженсен пару секунд наблюдал, как Миша поднимается по ступеням к кабинету Джима, и внимательно рассматривал его. 

Миша на целую голову ниже Джареда, под классическим пиджаком не было мощных мускулов, он был скорее худоват, нетипичный альфа, хотя и Джаред не тянул на типичного омегу. Как только Миша скрылся из виду, Дженсен сел за руль машины и сдал назад. Подождал, пока откроются автоматические ворота и вырулил наружу. 

Джаред уже стоял, прислонившись к стене. 

Они встретились взглядом, глаза Джареда были слегка красные, скорее всего, он позволил пролиться паре слез. 

Омега сразу же опустил глаза, будто бы грязь под ногами казалась очень интересной, намного интереснее, чем альфа перед ним. 

Дженсен помедлил, но затем выбрался из машины и подошел ближе. 

— Как она? — быстро спросил Джаред.

— Ничего серьезного. Завтра будет, как новенькая. 

— Это хорошо.

Джаред оттолкнулся от стены и прошел мимо него к машине, забрался на пассажирское место и уставился куда-то вперед, теперь уже полностью игнорируя присутствие Дженсена. 

Но Дженсен не уходил, стоял на месте, разглядывая его профиль, до самого того момента, пока не появился Миша и не увез омегу домой. 

***

Дженсен вернулся с работы ближе к полуночи. Мама в своем любимом халате поверх ночной сорочки сидела на кухне и ждала его. 

— Давай садись ужинать. 

Дженсен скинул куртку, прошел на кухню и сел за стол напротив матери. 

— Мам, могла не ждать. У тебя режим. Я уже вполне могу сам разогреть еду. 

Донна покачала головой и поставила перед ним тарелку с тушеными овощами и мясом. 

— Для меня ты всегда будешь маленьким. 

Дженсен накинулся на еду, позже вспоминая, что так и не помыл руки. От него за милю несло машинным маслом и бензином. 

— Ты не забыла про таблетки? — напомнил ей Дженсен, когда Донна наливала ему чай. 

Она кинула в его сторону упрямый взгляд. 

— У меня вроде как больное сердце, а не маразм. 

Дженсен усмехнулся. 

— Ты заботилась обо мне, теперь моя очередь. 

Донна потрепала его по волосам и ушла в свою комнату. 

А Дженсен после убрал грязную посуду и пошел в душ.

Горячие капли помогли мышцами расслабиться, а шампунь помог смыть посторонние запахи. Затем в голове замелькали прошедшие события, встреча с омегой в гараже, его запах так близко, смущенный взгляд и слегка покрасневшие щеки. Этого хватило, чтобы член Дженсена пришел в готовность. 

Альфа обхватил его в ладонь, провел рукой вниз и вверх, представляя, как Джаред опускается на колени и принимает его член в рот, обхватывает розовыми губами головку и посасывает ее. Пара движение и узел в кулаке начал набухать, еще пара движений и он кончил себе в ладонь. 

Вода смыла все следы, и Дженсен выбрался из-под душа. 

Он постоял недолго у окна, глядя на соседский дом. Свет ни в одной комнате не горел. Где-то там спал Джаред.

Возможно, сегодня они с мужем спали на противоположных сторонах кровати, или один из них ушел на диван, потому что Джаред не простил злые слова мужа, а может быть он его так сильно любил, что готов был стерпеть все.

Дженсен завалился на кровать, накрылся сверху одеялом прямо с головой, продолжая вспоминать грустные глаза омеги. 

***

Утром Дженсен как обычно собрал себе бутерброды, успел выпить черного кофе и вышел на работу. Он был в предвкушении от встречи с Джаредом. Может быть, они смогут поболтать, возможно, Дженсен даже осмелится прикоснуться к нему, как в прошлый раз, когда омега подчинялся его рукам. 

Джаред подъехал к Джиму ровно в восемь. Он был слегка бледен, глаза были все так же красные. Будто бы омега и не спал эту ночь. 

Дженсен вышел к нему из гаража, чтобы встретить. 

— Привет, Джаред. 

Джаред передал ему ключи, и они соприкоснулись руками, но омега быстро убрал руку, пряча ее в карманах брюк. 

— Здравствуй, Дженсен, — он разглядывал альфу всего несколько мгновений, затем спросил. — Сколько по времени займет ремонт? 

— Часа два, не меньше. 

И все это время омега будет рядом. Джаред же оглянулся по сторонам. 

— Тогда я посижу в каком-нибудь кафе и через два часа вернусь. 

Дженсен глубоко внутри себя разочарованно застонал. Но выдавил улыбку. 

— Хорошо. 

Джаред сразу же развернулся и пошел в другую сторону. Дженсен быстро пытался придумать в голове причины, чтобы его остановить, но как назло, ничего не приходило в голову. 

Почему раньше он был смелее, не боялся смутить омегу своими грязными замечаниями, а сейчас будто бы вернулся в младшую школу и забыл, как разговаривать. 

— Джаред, — окликнул его Дженсен. 

Джаред развернулся и замер в ожидании. 

Может быть, останешься и скоротаешь время вместе со мной в гараже, хотел сказать Дженсен. 

— Может… эээ… оставишь свой номер. И я позвоню тебе сразу, как закончу с машиной. 

— Да, было бы замечательно. 

Да, уж. Они общаются как незнакомцы. 

Джаред подошел ближе и продиктовал номер. А затем ушел. Но Дженсен был рад и тому, что у него теперь был номер телефона омеги. Уже неплохо. 

***

Ремонт занял полтора часа, сразу после этого Дженсен позвонил Джареду, слушая гудки, затем слушая его голос. 

Омега появился через пятнадцать минут, расплатился с Джимом и забрал машину, едва перебросившись с Дженсеном парой фраз. Все это время он был задумчивым и хмурым, летал где-то в своих мыслях, постоянно проверяя телефон. 

Дженсен проводил глазами удаляющуюся машину и пошел в гараж. 

Домой он вернулся пораньше, застал маму за готовкой, чем ее удивил. Потом долго сидел в своей комнате медитируя на номер Джареда. Придумывая, что можно было бы ему написать. 

"Как дела?"

"Как машина?"

"Я тебя хочу"

Все было удалено. Он так и не решился, но наличия номера омеги в его телефоне приятно грело местечко где-то ближе к сердцу. 

***

Во вторник Дженсен взял отгул, мама обещала испечь его любимый вишневый пирог.

Дженсен не следил специально, просто заметил, как Миша загружал свой чемодан в багажник, затем сел в машину и уехал. Джаред при этом не показался, обычно он провожал мужа, но не в этот раз. 

Дженсен целый день слонялся мимо окон, в надежде увидеть силуэт омеги. Но соседский дом будто бы опустел. 

Дженсен даже выбрался на улице, долго скреб листья, собирая их в одну большую кучу. Он не проверял соседские окна, просто иногда бросал в ту сторону свой взгляд. И снова никого. 

Дженсен убрал садовые грабли обратно в гараж, затем плюхнулся в кучу из листьев, и услышал смех матери, которая вовремя вышла на крыльцо. 

— Дженсен, тебе будто бы десять лет, — Она покачала головой. — Идем пить чай с пирогом. 

Дженсен поднялся на ноги, бросая последний взгляд на соседский дом. И снова ничего. 

***

Дженсен съел два куска пирога и наелся до отвала, а мама еще запекла курицу с картофелем. 

— Куда столько? — возмутился Дженсен. 

— У тебя выходной, хотела тебя порадовать. 

— Да мне хватило и пирога. Куда девать столько еды? 

Донна пожала плечами и выставила курицу на стол. А Дженсен решился закинуть удочку. 

— Может быть, пригласим в гости кого-нибудь из соседей? Ты давно ни с кем не встречалась и никуда не выходила. Так будет тебе хоть какое-то развлечение. 

Мама отмахнулась от него.

— Да, ну тебя. Да и кого звать? 

— Да хоть, вот мистера Коллинза. Я занимался ремонтом их машины на неделе и слышал, что Миша уехал в командировку, а его муж остался один дома. Вдруг ему скучно. И ты как-то хотела наладить с ними соседские отношения, помнишь? 

Донна не отвечала, она какое-то время наблюдала за ним с легкой полуулыбкой, явно о чем-то размышляя. 

— Что? — не выдержав ее молчания Дженсен. 

Она покачала головой. 

— Нет, ничего. Если хочешь, то давай позовем гостей. Хочешь, чтобы я сходила к Коллинзам? 

— Нууу, да. Ты хозяйка этого дома. 

— Хорошо. 

Она встала из-за стола, прошла в коридор и накинула пальто на плечи, затем вышла за дверь. 

Дженсен кинулся к окну, наблюдая, как мама перешла на противоположную сторону дороги и поднялась по ступеням к соседским дверям. Какое-то время она просто стояла. 

Дженсен уже подумал, что Джареда и правда не было дома. Возможно, он уехал к друзьям или мог быть еще где-нибудь. 

Но затем дверь приоткрылась. Со своего места Дженсен не видел самого Джареда, только силуэт. Его мама что-то возбужденно говорила, размахивала руками.

Джаред, скорее всего, сразу же начнет отказываться, но он знал свою маму, она могла уговорить любого. 

Дженсен быстро окинул свою одежду придирчивым взглядом, рубашка была немного помята, а на спортивных штанах чуть ниже кармана небольшое пятно. Но переодеваться было бы слишком подозрительно, и возможно мама могла это прокомментировать при Джареде и вогнать его в краску. 

Через несколько минут Джаред со смущенным взглядом появился в дверях прямо за Донной, он выглядел идеально в красной рубашке в клетку и синих джинсах. 

— Привет, — сказал омега, убирая волосы назад. 

— Этот молодой человек не хотел нас смущать своим присутствием. Но я изменила его мнение, — усмехнулся мама и пригласила Джареда к столу. 

— Мам, не смущай гостя. 

Дженсен достал красное вино, которое они берегли специально для таких случаев, достал два бокала. 

Вначале атмосфера была немного напряженной, мама говорила много, Джаред поддерживал светскую беседу, а Дженсен иногда вставлял свое мнение, предпочитая слушать и наблюдать за гостем. Но к вечеру одна бутылка опустела, а вторая была допита наполовину, разговоры пошли легче. 

— Джаред, сколько вы уже женаты с Мишей? 

Джаред задумчиво покрутить бокал в руке и ответил:

— Почти семь лет. У нас годовщина в феврале. 

Дженсен при этом сделал большой глоток вина. 

— Мы с отцом Дженсена прожили вместе двадцать лет. Конечно, разное бывало. Пару раз я даже собирала чемоданы и уезжала к родителям. Но я все равно всегда возвращалась, наверное, потому что любила, — мама вздохнула, словно на миг вернулась в свои воспоминания. — Алан умер пять лет назад. И вот теперь мы только вдвоем. 

— Извините за вопрос, а что случилось с вашим мужем? — осторожно спросил Джаред. 

Его глаза казались немного темнее от вина, и он уже не моргал так часто, иногда зависая взглядом на одном из предметов на столе. 

— Я сейчас уже могу спокойно об этом говорить, — ответила мама. — Алан, он попал в автокатастрофу. Его байк потерял управление и вылетел с трассы, угодив в металлическую опору моста. К сожалению, ни шлем, ни чудо его не спасли. 

— Сожалею о вашей утрате, — произнес Джаред. 

— Сейчас оно уже легче воспринимается, все равно болит, но не так мучительно, как в первое время. А еще это чертово здоровье меня подвело. 

— Что-то серьезное? — поинтересовался Джаред, разглядывая Донну.

— Сердце, — ответил за маму Дженсен. — Слишком много переживаний для одной женщины. 

Затем Дженсен встретился глазами с мамой, и она улыбнулась ему, стараясь передать свою теплоту. 

— Пришлось взять отпуск для того, чтобы восстановиться, — мама накрыла его руку и слегка сжала пальцы. — И Дженсену приходится присматривать за мной. И как я ему благодарна. 

Дженсен заметил, как Джаред спрятал улыбку за бокалом, поспешно сделав глоток. 

— Надеюсь, он найдет себе хорошего человека, — продолжала мама. — Тот что оценит его по достоинству. 

Дженсен закатил глаза. 

— Мам. 

— Что? Я хочу, чтобы мой сын тоже был счастлив. 

Дженсен пытался поймать взгляд Джареда, ему было интересно прочитать в его лице хоть намек на что-то ответное. Но Джаред глядел куда угодно, только не на него. 

За столом возникло молчание, каждый думал о своем. Дженсен так точно думал об одном единственном омеге. Затем Джаред встал из-за стола. 

— Донна, спасибо за пирог. Все было очень вкусно. Но уже поздно и мне стоит пойти домой. 

Дженсен следом же вскочил на ноги, поспешно пробормотав:

— Я провожу. 

Джаред кинул в сторону Донны смущенный взгляд и кивнул Дженсену, соглашаясь на его предложение. 

— Что ж до встречи, Джаред, нужно устраивать такие встречи почаще, — сказала мама и тоже встала из-за стола. — Пойду и я уже отдыхать. Дженсен, не забудь убрать оставшуюся еду в холодильник, и грязная посуда сама себя не помоет. 

Мама выставляла его маленьким ребенком перед омегой. Дженсен вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, мам. 

Донна поднялась по лестнице и скрылась в своей комнате, они проводили ее взглядом. 

Дженсен так отчаянно искал предлог, чтобы омега не уходил. Но Джаред предложил сам:

— Может тебе помочь с посудой? 

Будь бы ситуация другой, Дженсен ни за что не согласился, чтобы гость в их доме выполнял за него работу, но здесь готов был ухватиться за любую соломинку. 

— Если тебе несложно. 

Джаред кивнул. Затем закатал рукава своей рубашки и прошел обратно на кухню. Дженсен последовал прямо за ним, прожигая взгляд круглые ягодицы, обтянутые джинсой. Он громко сглотнул, надеясь, что Джаред не обратил на это внимание. 

Ему нужно было отвлечься, он прошел к столу и собрал еду в одну тарелку и убрал в холодильник, сгрузил грязную посуду в мойку, а Джаред решился ее мыть. 

Дженсен наблюдал, как омега быстро водит губкой по тарелкам, его длинные пальцы ловко крутили предмет в разные стороны, ополаскивая его от пены. Затем Дженсен принял эту тарелку и начал протирать кухонным полотенцем. 

Это была молчаливая работа, но алкоголь в крови давил на разум Дженсена все больше. 

— Может быть, поговорим о том дне, — произнес осторожно Дженсен. Джаред замер с очередной тарелкой. И Дженсен осмелев, решил добавить: — И не делай вид, что не понял о чем я говорю. 

Джаред закрутил вентиль, перекрывая воду, стряхнул воду с рук и медленно повернулся к нему лицом. 

— И что ты хочешь обсудить? Помнится, ты говорил, что у нас с этим не будет проблем. 

Дженсен откинул полотенце на кухонную тумбу и подошел ближе, настолько, что Джареду пришлось отступить на шаг. 

— Дженсен, — предупреждающе произнес омега. 

Но Дженсен помотал головой и снова сделал шаг, вторгаясь в его пространство. Близко, но не настолько, чтобы спугнуть. 

— Просто скажи, что ты меня не хочешь, и я отступлю.

Джаред обтер руки об бедра. 

— Видимо, мне пора домой, — он даже бросил взгляд в сторону выхода. Но Дженсен не дал возможности сдвинуться, поймал за руку там, где начинался закатный рукав рубашки. 

— Просто скажи это и я тебя отпущу. Да или нет. 

Хотя сам Дженсен не был уверен на сто процентов в своих обещаниях. Но Джаред молчал, сверлил его взглядом, но молчал. Хороший ли это знак, Дженсен не знал, но осмелел еще больше и просто обхватил его за шею, быстро склонил голову ниже к своему лицу, настолько чтобы можно было прикоснуться к его губам.

Джаред попытался его оттолкнуть, но Дженсен не пускал, он знал, если омега действительно хотел вырваться из его рук, у него бы это получилось почти сразу. А эти попытки были просто смешны. Сопротивление длилось недолго. Джаред позволил себя целовать, приоткрыл губы и впустил язык альфы, позволил рукам соскользнуть по спине ниже, и прижать сильнее, чтобы почувствовать ответное возбуждение. 

Дженсен оторвался от сладких губ омеги и потянул за собой. 

— Идем, — произнес он. 

Глаза Джареда потемнели. 

— Куда? 

Дженсен снова легко коснулся его губ. 

— Наверх. Я так сильно хочу тебя. 

Он пытался утянуть Джареда в сторону лестницы, но тот сопротивлялся. 

— С ума сошел, там твоя мама за стенкой. 

— Она пьет снотворное, чтобы лучше спать. Там никто нас не услышит. Идем. 

Джаред неуверенно кивнул и последовал за ним в комнату. 

Пока Дженсен быстро освобождал свою кровать от лишних вещей, омега рассматривал его комнату, разглядывал стену с музыкальными постерами, школьные награды и фотографии в рамках. 

Дженсен подошел сзади и обхватил его руками, скользя под футболку по плоскому животу, выше к груди, задевая соски и успевая целовать длинную шею. Но Джаред вдруг выкрутился из его рук и развернулся. 

— Что мы делаем? — отступил еще дальше, его голос слегка дрожал. 

— Я так не могу. Ты еще ребенок, Дженсен, а я взрослый тридцатилетний мужчина. Тебе нужно проводить время с ровесниками, а не со взрослым омегой.

Дженсен замер, с фотографии напротив на него смотрели двое парней, Кевин и он сам, там им по пятнадцать. Плохая идея была приводить Джареда в свою комнату. 

Дженсен отвел взгляд от стены и снова посмотрел на омегу, сдвинулся ближе затем обхватил его лицо с двух сторон ладонями, заглядывая в глаза и придавая голосу твёрдости. 

— Джаред, я не ребенок. И я сам решаю с кем встречаться, гулять или трахаться. В данный момент я хочу тебя, а ты хочешь меня. Больше ничего не важно. 

Дженсен не дал возможности омеге что-либо ответить, потому как знал наверняка ему это не понравится, и просто поцеловал, как тогда на кухне, сильно и уверенно, так чтобы отбить все сомнения. 

И Джаред медленно, но сдался, расплавился под его руками, как горячий воск и позволил утянуть себя на кровать. 

Дженсен раздевал его, и казалось, покрывал поцелуями каждый участок оголенного тела. Омега был прекрасен, все его тело идеально, длинные руки и ноги, грудь с яркими горошинками сосков. Дженсен потянул один зубами, вызывая стон у омеги. 

Джаред же сразу очнулся от какого-то транса, замечая, что Дженсен все еще одет, вцепился в его рубашку. 

— Раздевайся, — прошипел он. — Снимай уже все. 

Дженсен как мог, быстро избавлялся от верха, пока Джаред стягивал с него штаны вместе с трусами. 

Затем Джаред перевернулся на живот, открывая свои идеальные бледные ягодицы, и Дженсен, не удержавшись оставил на одной половинке свой след, слегка прикусив кожу. 

Омега взвизгнул. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Дженсен только усмехнулся, прижался животом к его спине. 

— Не переживай. 

И просунул внутрь Джареда сразу два пальца, ощущая, насколько уже влажно и горячо там. И как приятно будет оказаться внутри. 

— Ммм… как хочу связать тебя узлом, омега.

И услышал ответный стон. 

— Тогда поторопись, иначе я закончу без тебя. 

Дженсен вытащил пальцы и сразу же приставил головку ко входу, покружил и толкнулся внутрь, медленно продвигаясь до конца, ощущая как под ним напряглась спина Джареда. 

— Все хорошо? — спросил Дженсен, поглаживая одной рукой бок омеги, другой опираясь о матрац кровати, чтобы не придавить его собой. 

— Да, — ответил Джаред. — Двигайся, альфа. Пожалуйста. 

И Дженсен качнулся назад, оставляя внутри только головку, и снова вперед, сделав пару плавных движений, чтобы затем взять ускоренный темп. 

Дженсен чувствовал, как начинает набухать его узел, как плотно и тесно становится, он кончил глубоко внутри омеги, связывая его узлом, ощущая ответную дрожь Джареда под собой. 

Они лежали тесно связанные вместе, дышали почти синхронно, возможно, Джаред даже дремал какое-то время, а вот Дженсен не мог этого себе позволить, он вдыхал сладкий запах омеги, наслаждаясь каждым минутой. 

— Об этом мы тоже не говорим? — произнес Дженсен, когда его узел ослаб, и Джаред смог пошевелиться, чтобы выбраться из объятий. Его спина была прямой. 

— Нет. — ответил он, говорил, но не смотрел на Дженсена. — Я все еще женат, а ты слишком молод для меня. Сейчас я оденусь и уйду. И мы об этом не говорим. 

Джаред встал и начал собирать свою одежду по полу и молча натягивать на себя рубашку и джинсы. И также молча ушел за дверь. 

Дженсен обнял подушку, которая сохранила запах омеги. Одно он узнал точно, Джаред его хочет так же сильно, как и он его, независимо от течки. 

***

На следующий день Дженсен едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы соскрести себя с кровати. Во рту было сухо после вчерашнего вина, немного побаливала голова, и он поздно вспомнил, что не вся посуда была перемыта. Но первым делом он отправился в душ, а потом спустился вниз. Донна уже составляла чистую посуду обратно на полки. 

— Ты почти справился со всеми моими просьбами, — сказала мама и поставила перед ним тарелку с омлетом. — Неужели были такие важные дела, что ты убежал и все бросил. 

Дженсен не смотрел матери в глаза, старательно кромсая вилкой желтки. 

Она вздохнула. 

— Я сделала тебе бутерброды на работу. 

Поставила контейнер на стол и ушла в гостиную. Дженсен слышал, как заработал телевизор, и дом наполнился голосами ведущих утренних телешоу. 

Уже позже Дженсен стоял на своем крыльце минут двадцать, гипнотизируя соседскую дверь взглядом. 

После этого отправился на работу. 

Машины шли один за другим, время тянулось, как резина. Дженсен едва дождался обеденного перерыва, чтобы немного подумать. Он взял телефон и нашел номер Джареда. Дженсен записал его одной буквой "Дж". Затем открыл сообщения и замер перед пустым полем. 

Он решился написать. 

"Надеюсь утреннее похмелье распространяется не только на меня одного" 

И нажал отправить. Долго ждал, но ответа не было. Он решился на всякий случай отправить еще одно, если Джаред не стал записывать его номер в телефонную книгу. 

"это Дженс кст если ты вдруг забыл вчер ужин" 

Снова отправил. 

Ответа, конечно, не было. 

Дженсен разочарованно вздохнул, засунул телефон в нагрудный карман комбинезона и отправился сменить Джима. 

Он почти закончил с одной машиной, когда пришло сообщения, оповестив вибрацией. 

Дженсен протер руки и затем достал телефон. Это было от Джареда. Дженсен лишь надеялся, что омега не посылал его матом к черту.

"Мне повезло не больше твоего. Но у меня уже возраст, а у тебя какое оправдание?" И подмигивающий смайлик. 

Дженсен улыбнулся и сразу же напечатал ответ. 

"мое оправдание я очень редко пью прост вчера был особенный вечер" И добавил смайл, показывающий язык. 

Сообщение с ответом пришло через пару секунд. 

"Тогда придется привыкать. Как только ты заселишься в общежитии в след году, придется пить очень часто. Гарантирую"

Они переписывались целый день по мере возможности, когда Дженсен находил свободное время. 

Последние сообщения Дженсен читал уже лежа в своей кровати. 

"Если бы я был твоего возраста, мы могли стать друзьями. Ты прикольный"

Дженсен улыбнулся и напечатал ответ. 

"Поч не можем стать сейчас?" 

И замер в ожидании, сообщение долго не приходило, и Дженсен уже подумал, что на этом все и закончится. Но затем экран засветился входящим сообщением. 

"ты знаешь почему. и мы это не обсуждаем. Спокойной ночи" 

Дженсену вдруг отчаянно захотелось позвонить Джареду, чтобы услышать голос, даже короткого слова бы хватило. Почти решился и отступил. И напечатал в ответ:

"Спок ночи"

Дженсен закинул телефон под подушку и накрылся одеялом. Можно было начать с малого. Например, стать хорошими друзьями. Друзья всегда выручают друг друга и находятся поблизости. 

Медленно, но точно.


End file.
